Adopta tu pokekirby
BIENVENIDO AL CENTRO DE ADOPCION DE "POKEKIRBYS". aqui pondre algunos: kirbybat Archivo:kirbybat.png solo 5: *que cosiita mas liiiinda :3 Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 11:51 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:18 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Baby show me, a heart wan to you my *♪Se un Dinorey, tu destino ees, vamos ya a avansar más♪ * kirbycool Archivo:kirbycool.png solo 5: *Kawaii! Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 18:58 5 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbylava Archivo:kirbylava.png solo 10: *Glaceon,sal a escena¡ *aw :3 Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 11:53 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:18 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Kawaii 2: Kirbylava Attack! Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 18:59 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Baby show me, a heart wan to you my *Pkmn XD;Escribe!! 01:25 10 may 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbyler Archivo:kirbyler.png solo 5: *que kuki :3 Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 11:52 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif' Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:18 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Baby show me, a heart wan to you my * * kirbynea Archivo:kirbynea.png solo 5: * * * * * kirbywrath Archivo:kirbywrath.png solo 5: *'Archivo:Pachirisu NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 15:40 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Francoelpkmntrainer 2/4/16 a las 15:53 * * * kirbywick Archivo:kirbywick.png solo 5: *Baby show me, a heart wan to you my *El Neko ¿Quieres algo? El blog Inscribete D8 21:59 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png Eevee and Pichu Pals 4EverArchivo:Cara Pichu picoreja.pngArchivo:Cara de Litwick by Poke diamond.pngLitwick te va a Arrastrar al Mundo EspiritualArchivo:Cara de Litwick shiny by Poke diamond.pngArchivo:Cara de Ralts.pngRalts y Deerling Quieren que Los SigasArchivo:Cara de Deerling by Poke Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara de Starly.pngStarly y Pidove Mis MensajerosArchivo:Cara de Pidove by Poke diamond.png *PokeFactory Archivo:Oshawott_NBd.gif * kirbymuk Archivo:kirbymuk.png solo 5: *Pobrecillo, nadie le quiere. Pa mi. Archivo:Treecko mini brillante por Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko mini.gif 18:30 14 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbynyta Archivo:kirbynyta.png solo 5: *Kawaii 3: Kirbynyta y Kirbylaba Returns (?) Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 19:00 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *yo quero unoooo ^o^ Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 19:58 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Baby show me, a heart wan to you my *Yooo¿Sabes quien soy? Pulsa aquí 14:15 6 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) kirbyddish Archivo:kirbyddish.png solo 5: *Está chevere!!! :3 Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 19:59 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * kirbygela Archivo:kirbygela.png solo 5: *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbylett Archivo:kirbylett.png solo 5: *Simon~ 19:36 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Rojo Mini HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo Mini HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu mini.gif Archivo:Charizard mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard mini.gif 19:55 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 00:18 6 abr 2012 (UTC) * * kirbysaur Archivo:kirbysaur.png solo 10: *Baby show me, a heart wan to you my * *'Archivo:Pachirisu NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 00:34 6 abr 2012 (UTC) *Simon~ 19:36 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Problem? Archivo:Flygon mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 18:59 5 abr 2012 (UTC) *Glaceon,sal a escena¡¡¡ *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *♪Se un Dinorey, tu destino ees, vamos ya a avansar más♪ * * kirbytrat Archivo:kirbytrat.png solo 5: * Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifLucarioXY el pokemon universal regresa!! Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 15:57 9 mar 2014 (UTC) * * * * kirbybble Archivo:kirbybble.png solo 5: *Marc Gonzalez 14:02 6 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *El Neko ¿Quieres algo? El blog Inscribete D8 22:00 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Yorman.g.jimenezruiz * kirbyena Archivo:kirbyena.png solo 5: *Kawaii 4: Kirbyena Smash Attack!!! Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 00:44 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *El Neko ¿Quieres algo? El blog Inscribete D8 22:00 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *♪Se un Dinorey, tu destino ees, vamos ya a avansar más♪ * * kirbysawk Archivo:kirbysawk.png solo 5: *El Neko ¿Quieres algo? El blog Inscribete D8 22:01 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbythroh Archivo:kirbythroh.png solo 5: *El Neko ¿Quieres algo? El blog Inscribete D8 22:01 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbychu Archivo:kirbychu.png solo 5: *Marc Gonzalez 12:31 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Glaceon,sal a escena¡¡¡ *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Kawaii 4: Kirbychu Heroe!!!Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 02:05 12 abr 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Staryu mini.gif EpicBoss Archivo:Staryu mini.gif 01:41 7 may 2012 (UTC) kirbytrika Archivo:kirbytrika.png solo 5: * * * * * kirbytot Archivo:kirbytot.png solo 5: *Archivo:Zorua MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?]] Archivo:Zorua Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon mini.gif Preguntamelo' Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png 14:10 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *que lindoooooooooPsychic-boss70 15:16 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *'Archivo:Pachirisu NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 15:40 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * * kirbykip Archivo:kirbykip.png solo 5: *Kawaii 5: Kirbykip y Mirbycool Wather Smash!!!!! Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 02:06 12 abr 2012 (UTC) *Renzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC)Frogiant y Renzo5XRenzo5X 03:03 25 abr 2012 (UTC) * 'Archivo:Mini MM Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini maguadon.png 02:23 10 may 2012 (UTC) * * * kirbyspeon Archivo:kirbyspeon.png solo 5: *que lindooo!!! *o* Uno,dos,tres ositos decapitados,cuatro,cinco,seis ositos decapitados,siete,ocho,nueve ositos decapitados laralara 11:33 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *wii, que moninuu, quiero uno :3 SOLo 09:25 15 abr 2012 (UTC) *El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 14:51 16 abr 2012 (UTC) * * kirbygling Archivo:kirbygling.png solo 5: *Archivo:Pachirisu NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif''' 15:40 7 abr 2012 (UTC) *Kawaii Chronos: Kirbygling Song Archivo:Pokeball-1-.pngTepig, adelante!MSN for meMira mi sagaDisfruta de mis pokemonAdopta un CherumonArchivo:Pokeball-1-.png 02:10 12 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * kirbycute Archivo:kirbycute.png solo 5: *El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 14:52 16 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * kirbydrill Archivo:kirbydrill.png solo 5: * * * * * kirbygre Archivo:kirbygre.png solo 5: *yop =P Psychic-boss70 12:24 14 abr 2012 (UTC) *quiero uno =T XD Arepius wey visitame OuuO XD 23:24 14 abr 2012 (UTC) *uno si es posible Finn + Peebles? no Finn + Llama :D (discusión) 18:17 24 nov 2013 (UTC) * * kirbylant Archivo:kirbylant.png solo 5: * * * * * kirbymet Archivo:kirbymet.png solo 5: *Yorman.g.jimenezruiz * * * * kirbynter Archivo:kirbynter.png solo 5: * * * * * kirbyone Archivo:kirbione.png solo 5: *Layla Hay 11:29 14 abr 2012 (UTC) * * * * Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Adopcion, votacion Categoría:Zonas de adopción